Running From Fate
by otherworldly
Summary: Harry has been aware of the betrayal for a while and after his godfather dies he's had enough. Dumbledore, select Weasley Bashing!
1. Prologue

(A/N: This is my first fanfiction so it won't be the greatest ever. So far there is not going to be a slash, but that may change. In this story Harry is aware about the betrayals around him and after Sirius dies he has had enough. This is a T rated fic, but it may change due to language.

I do not own Harry Potter because if I did then I would have at least made Dumbledore choke to death on lemon drops))

Lying in his bed Harry Potter was thinking about all that had happened last year, Sirius' death, first endangering his friends, and then getting his friends injured, was enough to push the already sullen boy into depression. All that being Harry Potter had gotten him were dead parents, dead godfather, abusive guardians, a meddling headmaster, unwanted fame, injured friends, and a psychopath that wanted to kill him because he was apparently a threat.

He came to a decision about what to do. He, Harry Potter, would become Harry, just Harry. If all being Harry Potter had gotten him was unwanted fame, rivals, glory-seeking friends, and a deranged madman with his equally insane followers after his head than he would rather not be Harry Potter.

(A/N: This is the prologue, so it will be the shortest chapter of the story. Feedback is appreciated and will help me make sure that I am not doing this for nothing, so REVIEW!)


	2. Realization of Past Wrongs (Fixed)

(A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and to clear up a point made this is a Weasley bashing, but it isn't all of the Weasleys just Molly, Ron, Percy bashing.

Sorry for the wait, but school has been time consuming.

Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I appreciate all suggestions that were made.

Guest: I had actually planned on doing some of the suggestions you mentioned. I wasn't planning on the slytherins being his friends simply because it wouldn't fit as most are children of Death Eaters and the others don't want to go against the ones who are. Ginny, Fred, and George were not going to side with their mother. Fred and George wouldn't because Harry is their partner and always supported him. Ginny wouldn't because she sees Harry as an older brother/protector. Bill and Charlie may be in the story later if you all want them, but that isn't definite. As for how he knew of the betrayals it will be explained in the chapter. I will take your advice about the Dursleys.

I do not own Harry Potter because if I did then I would have at least made Dumbledore choke to death on lemon drops)

He sat up and looked across the room at his reflection in his cracked mirror and was instantly appalled by what he saw. He saw a person who looked about 13 , and that was only because of the Quidditch training, sickly pale skin, huge, round glasses, and with what looked like a grey 'tent' on them. Harry couldn't believe that his 'friends' let him go around looking like this. Though, he thought bitterly, with what I learned on the train ride home this shouldn't surprise me.

*Flashback*

"Hey guys, I'm gonna use the loo." Harry told his two best friends. They just nodded absently still focused on their chess match even though Hermione was clearly outmatched. When he got back and was just going to open the door when he heard Ron and Hermione talking. His curiosity getting the better of him he listened to what his friends were saying.

"I can't believe that idiot. Every freaking year he does the same thing! Why doesn't he ever listen to us when we tell him to go to Dumbledore." Ron said sounding very annoyed.

"I know even though he says that we are his friends he never listens to us as a real friend would!" Hermione too sounded annoyed and angry which was very odd for her.

"I'll need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about raising my pay to 250 galleons a month. All this pretending is taking its toll on be and the fact that would show him is just a bonus. That complete fool considering that it is his money." That was Ron again.

Harry stumbled away from their compartment feeling devastated. Ron and Hermione hated him and were stealing from him. He considered going to Dumbledore when what Ron said finally registered. I'll need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about raising my pay to 250 galleons a month.

How could Dumbledore do this to me? I looked up to him and he betrayed me. Also it looks like he has been stealing my money too.' Harry thought very betrayed and hurt. He went into an empty compartment and cried.

*End of Flashback*

As he looked at his reflection he decided that if he was going to have a new name then he would have a new look too. He realized that wizards were very lazy. They had no physical fitness class and there only sport was Quidditch that though it made you be fit it wasn't ideal for achieving full fitness. It was like as soon as you get magic that you didn't need to work out anymore. He scoffed at that. If he was going to work out then he needed a plan because even though he had all summer, the Dursleys had said he could do what he wanted if he was in the house by 9pm and didn't alert anyone to his freakishness, he had actually been shocked but never being one to look a gift horse in the mouth accepted it. And with that thought he went over to his desk. Grabbing a piece of paper he started writing. When he had finished he read what he wrote.

Monday-Saturday

6:00-6:20 am get ready

6:20-7:50 am go running

7:50-8:00 am wash up

8:00-10:00 am magical theory

10:00-12:00 am any business

12:00-12:30 pm lunch

12:30-3:00 pm upper body workout

3:00-4:00 pm any magical training/school homework

4:00-9:00 pm free time

Sunday

6:00-6:20 am get ready

6:20-7:50 am go running

7:50-8:00 am wash up

8:00-10:00 am magical theory

10:00-12:00 am free time

12:00-12:30 pm lunch

12:30-3:00 pm upper body workout

3:00-4:00 pm any magical training/school homework

4:00-9:00 pm free time

As he looked at his list he felt better. Now instead of just wanting to change he had goals that would help him change not only in body, but in his mind. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 pm. He decided that tomorrow he would go to Diagon Alley and see about his funds, get the books he would need and then go get clothes that would fit him. With those plans he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(A/N: ok there is the second chapter. The same as the first chapter I would appreciate reviews to guide me. Now I will like you faithful readers to vote if you want a pairing and who.)


	3. The Truth About the Dursleys (fixed)

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but school projects and tests have been kicking my butt and I haven't had free time in a while, but here is a long chapter that I have been promising to you. As for the reviews the voting is done and it was a tie between Harry/Luna and harry/Ginny. I flipped a coin and the story will be a Harry/Luna. It has been brought to my attention that I made a mistake and I will fix that. As for the magic it will be explained in the next chapter. When I said the slytherins wouldn't be nice to Harry I included Snape in that group as he is both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's man not Harry's

Thanks again for all who reviewed.

I do not own Harry Potter because if I did then I would have at least made Dumbledore choke to death on lemon drops)

The sound of an alarm clock broke the early morning silence for only a second before it was silenced. This had happened a lot over the past month. Every morning at 6:00 am the alarm clock would sound and it was quickly becoming a part of life on Privet Drive. Meanwhile in the bedroom that housed the repaired alarm clock a teenager was getting ready for his daily run.

This boy's name was Harry Potter.

Harry liked these morning runs which was a vastly different outlook from when he first started. Back then he couldn't even finish the run, but now he had to double the run just to break a sweat. But the real reason that Harry liked these runs was the peace and quiet. Sure he had to dodge the Order member that was on duty and sometimes this was very hard. Moody's eye is just unfair.

Sneaking back in the house and going up to his room to grab a change of clothes Harry looked at himself in the same mirror that he had a month ago. What was different though was the boy, no, man in the mirror was not the scrawny unhealthy child that was there a month ago. No, now there was a man who was 6 ft. 2in. had raven-colored hair that went down to his shoulders, a good layer of muscle for working out and eating right every day, and piercing emerald eyes that were hidden behind some of the ugliest glasses man has ever made.

Note to self find a way to fix eyesight, he thought as he crossed the hall, into the bathroom. Standing under the shower head Harry washed the grime, sweat, and dirt that clung to his skin as it always did after his runs. Drying off and pulling on his change of clothes, he walked back across the hall into his room and shut the door. As he shut the door he heard the Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, no doubt cooking the massive breakfast that Dudley and Uncle Vernon ate every morning.

Sitting down at his desk, he pulled out Mind Arts by Anthony Prince, he had learned that all of the Prince family was proficient at mind arts and Anthony was no exception, and began reading from where he left off. From the book he had been building his Occlumency shields in a dome pattern until he found out that your Occlumency shields could be anything. After he had learned that he tore down those shields and began modeling his after a computer because one he had always been fascinated with the complexity of them and two no Pure-bloods and even most Half-Bloods would recognize the internals of a computer. This was a bonus as if they couldn't recognize it, then they couldn't beat it. So he delved into his mindscape and continued the sorting of all of his memories. After a while his alarm clock went off and he rose from his mindscape where he had almost finished sorting his memories. He got up and stretched, popping his back and several joints as he did so, and started removing the stiffness from his muscles for sitting so long in one place.

He then went downstairs and as he was going down the hall he noticed something off about a painting. It was a family portrait of the Dursleys, but their eyes were moving. This was very suspicious as Muggle pictures don't move at all. So he pulled out his wand and checked the picture for and magic and to his surprise there was three souls trapped in a painting. He then checked the magical signature and the magic belonged to an Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. Anger boiled up in him as all of the memories where the Dursleys were kind and took care of his rose to the surface. He remembered how he was given three meals a day and slept in Dudleys room. Then it had changed so rapidly that he believed he had dreamt it all. After all no one is nice to freaks. But now that he knew this he could guess what had happened.

Dumbledore had been monitoring him and when he saw that he was happy and being cared for, had gone to privet drive and planted suggestions in their brain that Harry was a freak and also deserved to be punished. Happy with himself he had left thinking that now Hary would be broken when he arrived to school. A month later he had checked the instruments agin and saw that Harry was happy and taken care of. Dumbledore went to Privet drive and into number 4 to see what went wrong. He saw that the Muggles had fought against the suggestions because the thought of beating a child was too evil for them. Dumbledore would have gotten angry that the Durslys weren't following his orders and locked their souls up. Then, using forbidden soul magic, had crafted new personalities.

He knew the spells that had been used as they were in a Black Arts book about soul magic that he had read. The first one was _spiritus detrectionis _which literally translated to Soul Removal, the second one was _spiritus densativum _which translated to Soul Binding, the spell to animate them after their soul had been removed was _animatus corporis _this one was animate body, and finally the personality one was _variationis _which was divergence of behavior. This spell made the victim act completely opposite of what they had been. He had done this by putting the good back in them and then casting the spell on them making them act horribly. Harry knew that every one of these spells was illegal and would get you a one way ticket through the veil of death. After reading about magical theory Harry knew that if you said the words in Latin and controlled your magic then the result would happen. So he went into the kitchen and stunned the Dursleys while they were eating. Dragging them into the hall which he knew wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't been working out. Now that they were in the hall he started by casting out the 'souls' in the 'bodies' which was easy as all it took was a _finite incantatem_. He then went to work casting a spell that would free them. "_fractus spiritus ergastulum relatus spiritus corpus_!" Harry chanted at the painting and with a huge blue flash of light the Dursleys started to stir. "Thank you Harry, Thank you!" was the first thing out of Aunt Petunias mouth. This shocked and pleased that he had the nice relatives back again.

"Ugh. What happened and why am I fat?" Uncle Vernon said.

At Harry's questioning look Aunt Petunia explained that when Dumbledore had ordered them to be evil to you Vernon attacked him and was stunned. Dumbledore then spelled all of them into the painting.

"Well that explains why I don't remember anything, but why am I fat?" Vernon asked.

"Well I believe when Dumbledore cursed the bodies you left behind he made them act the complete opposite and that made you fat, but don't worry I will fix that for all of you" Harry told them.

"Now I want you to think really hard on how you looked before." Harry told them.

With them thinking really hard, he began chanting.

"_Conrigo corpus fingo_!" Harry said.

As they watched Vernon began shrinking around the middle very rapidly and after that had stopped he began to gain muscle and when that stopped there was a very sturdy man who looked like he could hold his own against a troll. Dudley was the same as he instead chose to think about how he would have looked if he hadn't been in a painting for almost all of his life. Aunt Petunia was now a very beautiful woman that had curves in all of the right places.

"Well this is certainly an unexpected surprise." Harry commented after a while.

"Wait if we are the same as when we were put into the painting then why am I talking like this and not in babbles?" Dudleys asked Harry.

"Oh I put into you 17 years of knowledge in the basics and advanced knowledge in computers, history, mechanics, engineering, and science because it is the least anyone would do for someone that has been trapped in a painting most of their life." Harry replied.

"Oh well thanks for that." Dudley said with gratitude in his voice.

"You have my thanks as well Harry. You gave my son a life when I thought he wouldn't because of his behavior and then the amount of learning he would have had to do just to make a living would be too much." Aunt Petunia said with tears running down her face." I am going to make breakfast." And with that remark she went into the kitchen and a few seconds later they heard the sounds of cooking.

"You should eat lunch with us." Uncle Vernon said.

"Oh ok I guess I can." Harry replied.

And with those words they went into the kitchen and started eating lunch while Harry filled them in on what had been happening while they were gone. As Harry leaned back feeling full from the food he had eaten he thought that things were looking up for him. As they were finishing up lunch there was a loud noise as the door was unlocked and opened and smoke poured into the house. At the bang the 4 people in the house had run into the hall. Dudley armed with a bat, Aunt Petunia had a knife, Vernon had his shotgun, and Harry had his wand. They looked at the person and it was the last person they had expected to see.

(A/N: And this person was… well you will just have to wait and see. This brings me to another point do you want it to be a crossover and with what because I could see it going both ways. Either way do you want Harry to go to another school for the rest of the summer break? He will still be going to Hogwarts but I was thinking like a time distortion field around the other school. The choice is up to you so review plz.)


	4. Authors Notice

(A/N: Hello and sorry to all of you who thought this was a chapter but with Semester Exams coming up I will not have a lot of time to write.

However I am leaving a vote to you, the readers. Would you like this story to be a crossover (Please accept that I have not read every book and will not be able to do some of the crossovers) or not because I can do this either way. Another is do you want to have Harry attend another school. He will be going to Hogwarts but I could include another school if you so desire. Also I love to hear ideas that would improve the story so please REVIEW. Thank you all for being patient with me.)


End file.
